Bryndan Blackwood
Bryndan Blackwood is the son of Tytos and Mylessa Blackwood making him a member of House Rostwent through his mother, and a member of House Blackwood through his father. Bryndan Blackwood has six siblings in the form of Bryndan, Lucas, Hoster, Edmund, Alyn, Bethany, and Robert Blackwood of which his oldest sibling Lucas was extremely headstrong and died after he engaged in a duel with a renowned swordsman from Pontus, his brother and the heir apparent Bryndan is the commander of Raventree the personal center of House Blackwood, while his second oldest brother in Edmund controls the defences of the Block of which is an extremely important position in the house, his final brother Hoster is as headstrong as her other brother Lucas and for this reason he has been placed in charge of the punishment wing within the house to quench his desires, his sister Alyn is Magi user with whome has become the main advisor to Tytos who believes (incorectly) that her visions are preminitions as opposed to the Magi that it is, his sister Bethany is a studious nobles daughter who spends her days preparing for her future marriage, and her final sibling Robert is a young boy at the end of the Rise of Lucerne. Lyndia Greenfield would be married to Bryndan Blackwood following the events of the death of Lucas Blackwood and while she has done her duty in this marriage she has been constantly abused by Bryndan Blackwood before finding solice in an affair with Bryndan's brother Robert Blackwood. Bryndan Blackwood was born the second child of Tytos Blackwood, and he quickly from birth became the apple of his father's eye becoming clearly the favorite child even above his older brother Lucas Blackwood. On top of being the favorite child he was seemingly loved by everyone he would meet, who even as a child found him to be extremely charismatic and handsome. As time went on and he got more and more siblings he found difficulty in finding things in common with his other siblings following the death of Lucas Blackwood in a mishap in Pontus. Bryndan Blackwood would become the center of the Blackwood`s movement to join the Lucernians and he gathered support alongside his father, and sister of which culminated in the annexation of the Riverlands by Lucerne. History Early History Bryndan Blackwood was born the first child of Tytos Blackwood, and he quickly from birth became the apple of his father's eye becoming clearly the favorite child. On top of being the favorite child he was seemingly loved by everyone he would meet, who even as a child found him to be extremely charismatic and handsome. As time went on and he got more and more siblings he found difficulty in finding things in common with his other siblings following the death of Lucas Blackwood in a mishap in Pontus. Family Members House Blackwood.jpg|Tytos Blackwood - Father|link=Tytos Blackwood House Blackwood.jpg|Mylessa Blackwood - Mother|link=House Blackwood Bethany Blackwood.jpg|Bethany Blackwood - Sister|link=Bethany Blackwood Alyn Blackwood.jpg|Alyn Blackwood - Sister|link=Alyn Blackwood Hoster Blackwood.jpg|Hoster Blackwood - Brother|link=Hoster Blackwood Edmund Blackwood.jpg|Edmund Blackwood - Brother|link=Edmund Blackwood Mylessa Blackwood II.1.jpg|Mylessa Blackwood - Step sister|link=Mylessa Blackwood II. - Niece Edmund Blackwood II..jpg|Edmund Blackwood II. - Nephew|link=Edmund Blackwood II. Relationships Category:House Blackwood Category:People Category:Human Category:Brann Category:People of the Riverlands Category:Knight Category:Knight of R'hllor Category:Desciple of R'hllor